Dans l'âme
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Plongée à l'intérieur de plusieurs personnages, rires et pleurs au rendez-vous. Traduction d'une dizaine de mes one-shots espagnols. Voldemort, Bellatrix, Harry, Severeus, Remus, Drago, Lily, George, Dumbledore, qu'est-ce qu'ils cachent au fond de leur âme ? - Gui
1. Préface ou Sommaire

**Gui**: Petites précisions avant d'entrer dans la fic elle-même. Je l'ai composée grâce à plusieurs One-Shots que j'ai écrits pour la plupart en 2010 en espagnol. Je les mets tous ensemble, même si dans la versión espagnole (dans mon profil) ils sont séparés... parce qu'ils ont été pensés depuis le debut comme faisant partie d'une "série de fics" dont le titre et les paragraphes suivaient toujours le même schéma. Je fais ici des équivalences avec les versions espagnoles.

**Note:** J'ai eu (bien sûr) des problèmes de traduction. Surtout avec le premier chapitre, à cause de la différence des noms propres en français et en espagnol (la versión espagnole a gardé pour la plupart les noms anglais). SI vous trouvez des trucs bizarres, dites-le moi, j'en suis encore à consulter Harry Potter Wikia en français pour ne pas me tromper. Voilà.

**Note 2:** Les traductions ne sont pas exactes. J'ai pu changer des phrases entières. C'est presque quelque chose d'autre. Mais c'est moi qui écris, je fais ce que je veux.

**Note 3:** (j'arrête bientôt) je m'excuse à l'avance pour tout mot bizarre que vous puissiez trouver. FanFiction veut à tout prix me corriger les eventuelles fautes d'orthographe comme si j'écrivais en espagnol, alors peut-être que je ne me rends pas toujours compte de ses méchancetées. Je vais mener la guerre contre lui.

* * *

**Dans l'âme**

Liste de chapitres et équivalences (actualisée au fur et à mesure):

1. Tom ou la passion pour le pouvoir (_La pasión por el poder de Tom_ - 08.05.2010)

2. Bella ou l'amour maladif (_El amor enfermizo de Bella_ - 08.05.2010)

3. Harry ou la paranoïa (_La paranoia de Harry_ - 08.05.2010)

4. Sev ou l'âme corrompue (_El alma carcomida de Sev_ - 08.05.2010)

5. Remus ou le désespoir (_La desesperación de Remus_ - 28 à 30.05.2010)

6. Drago ou la peur de perdre (_El miedo a perder de Draco_ - 31.08.2010)

7. Lily ou l'«auto-tromperie» (_El autoengaño de Lily_ - 01.09.2010)

8. George ou la perte tragique (_La trágica pérdida de George_ - 03.09.2010)

9. Albus ou la crainte majeure (_El mayor temor de Albus_ - 26.09.2010)

* * *

Ça va avancer. Doucement, mais sûrement. Pour le titre du "recueil" (si je peux l'appeler comme ça), c'est l'idée que j'avais dans la tête : entrer à l'intérieur des personnages, y voir clair. C'est pourquoi j'essaye de rester IC le plus possible.

Les reviews font maigrir

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	2. Tom ou la passion pour le pouvoir

**Gui**: Et de un. C'est, sans aucun doute, mon préféré. Je continue à le recommander à tous ceux qui me demandent qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent lire dans l'océan de mes fics. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi. (J'ai vraiment essayé de traduire au mieux :) mais pour ceux qui parlent les deux langues, lisez aussi l'original !)

**Précision importante**: Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Voldemort, n'a pas le même nom en anglais. Il s'appelle Tom Marvolo Riddle (pour que l'anagramme fasse bien "I am Lord Voldemort") et c'est le nom que j'ai utilisé ici (et dans la versión espagnole. Il change aussi de nom en espagnol, ça donne Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, mais je garde l'original).

* * *

**J'adore Rowling parce qu'elle a créé ce cher personnage...**

**Tom ou la passion pour le pouvoir**

Lord Voldemort est, avant tout, noble. C'est un lord, et non monsieur, ce n'est pas lui qui s'est donné le titre, il est quand-même descendant de Serpentard - tout le monde le sait. Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'il ne restait plus qu'un mot avec du sens après avoir écrit "I AM" et "VOLDEMORT" avec son nom (et qu'elle bonne idée, ce Vol-de-mort, quel nom si propice. Heureusement qu'il avait appris le français et pas l'espagnol qui ne lui aurait servit strictement à rien).

Lord Voldemort, dans un deuxième temps, est méchant. Très méchant. Mais il n'est pas assez geek comme pour avoir un rire diabolique. Il est méchant comme il faut, cruel, impitoyable et sans coeur (il a convaincu Davi Jones, ce poulpe humain, non sans sinistres méthodes, pour qu'il lui apprenne à l'enlever). S'il avait un rire diabolique, il serait un méchant de BD et ça ne l'attire pas énormément. Il a fini par le laisser de côté et rire dans son for intérieur.

Lord Voldemort a, finalement, un grand objectif : la domination du monde magique d'abord et puis le moldu après (parce que c'est simple comme bonjour et il préfère commencer par la difficulté). Et pour dominer le monde magique, il a besoin de tuer Potter. Et ça c'est l'épine dans le pied. Ce qui le derrange le plus.

Lord Voldemort est de l'avis que cet enfant stupide a trop de chance. Ce n'est pas possible qu'il survive une première fois comme bébé microscopique avec sa tête de pleurnichard bien alimenté et qui en plus lui fasse bobo à lui, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom-Car-Les-Gens-En-Ont-Peur-Et-Parce-Qu'il-L'a-Lui-Même-Décidé. Bon, une fois n'est pas coutume, d'accord. Peut-être Rogue n'avait pas bien écouté la prophétie et qu'elle disait qu'il ne devait pas encore le tuer parce qu'il allait se foirer. Et heureusement qu'il avait été prévoyant et qu'il s'était fait une paire d'horcruxes un peu avant. Va savoir ce qui se serait passé dans le cas contraire.

Lord Voldemort est frustré par le fait qu'au moment où il est retourné à la vie, ou plus exactement, à son corps, l'enfant barbant s'est à nouveau échappé grâce a un sortilège de désarmement et quelques esprits. Ce-N'est-Pas-Possible, comme son nom Ne-Doit-Pas-Se-Prononcer. Et il lui a glissé à nouveau entre les mains au Ministère. Comment ? Ce n'est pas concevable. C'est plus qu'inconcevable.

Lord Voldemort a un plan plus efficace maintenant que tout le monde sait qu'il est revenu et qu'il a découvert qu'Harry Potter n'est pas si facile à tuer. De toutes façons, il finira par venir au grand mage noir. Son plan maintenant est de dominer d'abord le monde magique et après, quand il ne pourra pas continuer à avancer à cause de Potter, le tuer. C'est un plan genial dont l'idée lui est venue dans un délai de temps si court qu'il en est épaté, mais il savait déjà qu'il était surdoué. On n'a qu'à regarder ses notes à Poudlard.

Lord Voldemort est passioné par ce truc de la domination du monde. Il adore. Il a déjà mit les détraqueurs à pulluler un peu partout, comme si de rien n'était, au cas où il en aurait besoin, qu'ils se soumettent à ses ordres. Et les géants aussi sont contrôlés. Les acromentules sont une autre affaire parce que la bête d'Hagrid est morte, à ce qu'il paraît. Mais Lord Voldemort est très proche du succès. A un rien du pouvoir. C'est sa passion. La passion pour le pouvoir.

* * *

À bientôt !

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	3. Bella ou l'amour maladif

**Gui: **Et rebonjour en ce beau jour. Deuxième chapitre : Bellatrix Lestrange. Il est moins parfait que le premier, mais on ne peut pas être toujours genial. J'ai eu quelque difficultés avec la traduction du nom des sortilèges, je dois passer de l'espagnol à l'anglais au français, c'est chaotique. Il y a des choses que j'ai eu envie de changer mais je me retiens pour ne pas changer le texte original. Bonne lecture !

Edit: Oui, je suis repassée pour les énormes fautes d'inatention.

* * *

**Je ne fais que constater les faits dérivés de ce qu'a écrit une certaine J.K.**

**Bella ou l'amour maladif**

Bellatrix Lestrange est née à un certain moment du vingtième siècle. Elle avait deux petites soeurs, Andromeda et Narcissa, elle était donc l'aînée. Le fait d'être l'aînée avait des avantages. Elle pouvait commander aux deux autres ce qu'elle voulait, leur demander de lui faire de comissions et les asservir quand elle en avait envie et les taper si elles n'obéissaient pas. Mais il y avait aussi des inconvénients. Elle devait en prendre soin ; si elles se faisaient mal, c'était de sa faute et si elles n'étaient pas sages, c'était à cause de son mauvais exemple. Mais tout cela est déjà loin.

Bellatrix Lestrange doit son nom de famille au mariage avec un nommé Rodolphus, ou son frère, détail sans importance parce qu'aucun des deux n'apparaît jamais et que personne ne les a vus ni sait où ils sont. Avant, elle se nommait Black. Noble famille Black, _toujours pur_*, et tout et tout. Mais maintenant c'est une Lestrange. Ça fait un peu plus maléfique. Et que son mari ait disparu et personne ne l'ait vu ni sache où il se trouve est un cadeau inestimable.

Bellatrix Lestrange est amoureuse. Comme si elle était encore une jeune fille, bien qu'elle ne l'est plus depuis un bon bout de temps, mais beaucoup pensent que l'adolescence est une maladie qui ne s'arrête jamais. Bella est bien forcée d'être d'accord, il n'y a qu'à la voir. Amoureuse jusqu'à la moelle. Et pas de n'importe qui, mais d'un lord.

Bellatrix Lestrange pousse de gros soupirs le jour comme la nuit à cause de son cher Maître des Ténèbres, seulement pour elle, exclusivement pour elle. Parce que bien que lui ne le sache pas, ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre. Il est si occupé par son travail qu'il n'a pas le temps de penser aux plaisirs des simples mortels. Il est un dieu de la discorde incarné dans un corps parfait, dans des yeux parfaitement rouges, dans une peau parfaitement blanche, dans un visage parfaitement... reptile.

Bellatrix Lestrange a toujours adoré les serpents. Elle jouait avec eux quand elle était petite, à les embrasser en évitant les morsures. Et elle pensait qu'elle dominerait les serpents, quand elle serait grande. Encore mieux : elle tomberait amoureuse DU serpent.

Bellatrix Lestrange est aveuglée par l'amour. Elle pense que son Maître l'apprécie bien plus que tout autre mangemort, va jusqu'à l'aimer, plus qu'aucune autre femme... Elle pense qu'elle est sa main droite et elle en a peur parce qu'elle sait qu'il la possède complètement. Il a son bras gauche qu'il a marqué, il a son esprit qui sait si bien lire les pensées, il a son corps pour le torturer, son âme pour la commander et il a son coeur.

Bellatrix Lestrange est malade d'amour. Folle, aveugle et malade d'amour. Un amour qui bat dans son for intérieur, un amour qui lui est destiné, à lui et à ceux de sa famille, comme sa mère aimait son père, Bella l'aime. Elle l'aime en vert, comme un Avada Kedavra. Elle l'aime en rouge comme un simple Stupéfix. Elle l'aime en ultra violet, la couleur du sortilège Doloris. Elle l'aime dans la couleur de ses sortilèges, la couleur de ses yeux, de sa peau, de sa bouche, de sa cape. Elle l'aime le jour et la nuit, la nuit el le jour et la nuit. Et son amour est maladif.

* * *

*en français dans la versión originale

* * *

Un review est un sourire

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	4. Harry ou la paranoïa

**Gui: **J'avais tout traduit... et la page web a décidé que c'était le meilleur moment pour expirer. Je laisse ça pour un autre jour.

Un autre jour: j'ai repris des forces. J'ai décidé, en plus, d'en traduire deux de suite. Vous zaller voir.

**Dédicace:** On en parlait l'autre jour dans le CDI, du fait que Harry est parano. Alors pour les nouvelles fans que j'ai trouvé qui peuvent être aussi folles que moi, S.B et F.L, et M.R qui était à côté et Rain parce qu'elle est sur FanFiction. Voilà. C'est aussi pour elles que je traduis ce chef-d'oeuvre.

* * *

**Je n'ai qu'un seul reproche à faire à J.K., c'est son personnage principal...**

**Harry ou la paranoïa**

Harry Potter est un sorcier comme les autres. En fait non, Harry Potter est assez bizarre. Être un sorcier, c'est déjà bizarre en soi. Et ne pas savoir qu'on est un sorcier jusqu'à onze ans c'est quand-même curieux, parce que je ne connais pas trop de sorciers de sang pur dans cette situation. Et puis être célèbre ce n'est pas le truc le plus commun. Par contre, être convoité par un sorcier des ténèbres, ça, c'est louche. Donc, après coup, Harry est vraiment bizarre. Il a, en plus, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Depuis quand est-ce que les cicatrices ont la forme d'un éclair ?

Harry Potter, poursuivi par le plus méchant et mauvais des sorciers de ce centenaire, alias Voldemort, à tendance à se la péter. À peine. Oh, ne pensons pas qu'il a une âme mauvaise, non. Son âme est noble et propre et souffre pour tous ceux qui meurent pour lui, et il est courageux même quand il a peur. Mais il est hanté par des idées de persecution. D'abord et avant tout il éprouve de l'aversion pour Malefoy depuis qu'il les a vendus à Rusard en première année et qu'il a été puni avec les autres.

Harry Potter a tendance à penser que Malefoy est la cause de tous ses problèmes. Il ne songe à aucun moment qu'il est peut-être un adolescent normal, avec les soucis habituels d'un adolescent normal. Lui c'est Harry Potter et il n'a pas ce genre de problèmes. Il est noble et il se la pète et il est poursuivi par un sorcier des ténèbres depuis qu'il est né à cause d'une prophétie - merci Mme. Trelawney. Vous vous rendez compte... il est l'objet d'une prophétie ! C'est le genre de chose qui arrivait aux héros grecs. Regardez OEdipe, par exemple. Quand on est objet d'une prophétie, on a forcément une part de héros en soi.

Harry Potter, avec sa grosse tête, soupçonne encore Malefoy. Attends un peu, même tes amis te disent que ce n'est rien. Malgré tout, allons le consoler, allons voir Dumbledore. Dumbie fait confiance à tout le monde, bien sûr, ce qui l'a fait se foirer plusieurs fois, mais ce n'est pas une âme à apprendre de ses erreurs - des erreurs des autres oui, c'est Albus Dumbledore. Alors Harry a du mal à se faire un complice en son directeur. Le sage sorcier lui dégonflera sa grosse tête plus tard, quand il lui dira qu'il doit mourir pour la patrie et pour le monde des sorciers, alors pourquoi pas ne pas arrêter de penser qu'on le poursuit s'il va devoir aller vers ses persécuteurs d'un moment à un autre ?

Harry Potter, malgré les recommandations de son cher Dumbledore, à pris Malefoy en grippe. De façon incroyable. C'est un mangemort, il a un plan pour lui faire du mal, et patati et patata. C'est presque une maladie. La célébrité contribue à lui gonfler la tête. Et qu'importe si Drago est un mangemort et qu'il a effectivement un plan ? S'il ne l'était pas, Harry lui aurait trouvé un autre problème. Mais il faut dire que l'autre l'a bien mérité. Contredire une âme noble... S'il avait plus tard la preuve que Drago était gentil, comme Rogue, le héros lui aurait gardé une place dans sa mémoire et il aurait baptisé un de ses enfants avec son prénom. Mais non, non.

Harry Potter est un peu bizarre. Et assez paranoïaque.

* * *

Chaque review sauve un requin en voie de disparition.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	5. Sev ou l'âme corrompue

**Gui:** Comme promis, voilà le deuxième drabble de la journée (petit mot : je suis vraiment triste parce que personne ne commente. Les espagnols et sudaméricains laissent plus de reviews que vous ! [oui, c'est de la provocation, ce que je fais]). Je tiens à dire que Severus Snape est mon personnage presque préféré, mais je vais quand-même l'appeler Rogue pour vous faire plaisir.

* * *

**Je suis moi et J.K. est J.K.**

**Sev ou l'âme corrompue**

Severus Rogue n'a pas une vie facile. Il ne l'a jamais eue. D'abord, ce fut son père. Et sa mère aussi. Tobias n'était qu'un soûlard, sévère, qui leur tapait dessus, et il n'était qu'un moldu. Il était supportable. Eileen souffrait sans un mot, pour son fils, pour son mari, pour quelque chose que Sev n'est jamais arrivé à comprendre. La raison était toujours une inconnue. S'il demandait : pourquoi ? Sa mère regardait au loin... Sans réponse, jamais. Elle s'entêtait à souffrir. Et elle aurait très bien pu lancer n'importe quel sortilège à son mari et partir, loin, dehors, oublier. Mais c'était sa vie. Elle ne le faisait pas.

Severus Rogue ouvrait les yeux quand il sortait de chez lui, comme un aveugle qui aurait vu la lumière. Si sa mère n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, si elle ne partait pas, tant mieux pour lui. Parce que la vie doit bien avoir quelque chose de bon. Même si c'est petit. Et Sev ne savait pas bien en profiter, mais étant enfant, il le faisait bien mieux. Lily était toujours au square avec sa chère Tunie, moldue qui respectait les règles de façon odieuse et supérieure à toute la fange qui pourrait l'entourer. Comme lui ou, plus tard, sa soeur. Celle qui a été le soleil et la lune et les couleurs.

Severus Rogue prit assez de courage dans ses deux petites mains, incapable tout de même de ne pas être très tendu, pour se rapprocher d'elle. Et on voit bien qu'à ces instants-là, le fait qu'elle fut une Sang-de-Bourbe ne le dérangeait pas. Il n'en avait rien à faire du moment où elle était avec lui. Et au debut, tout allait bien. C'était genial d'être son ami. C'était formidable de l'avoir près de lui. Malgré les problèmes qu'il ne racontait pas. Et, en plus, personne ne l'avait jamais appelé Sev et le surnom commençait à lui plaire. Surtout s'il sortait de ses lèvres à elle.

Severus Rogue fêta ses onze ans et alla à Poudlard. D'un certain point de vue, il sentait qu'il abandonnait sa mère. Mais il commençait une nouvelle vie. Une vie où il cesserait d'éssayer de comprendre Eileen, où il commencerait à couvrir son âme d'une fange noire pour se cacher et se perdre dans les ténèbres. On l'a obligé. Les circonstances l'ont obligé. Déjà, dans le train, l'idiot de Potter, qu'il a appris a haïr comme il haïssait son père, s'est moqué de lui. Au premier abord. Devant Lily, en plus. Les bagarres entre enfants prennent toujours plus d'importance quand on est malheureux.

Severus Rogue ne se plaignait pas. Pas à voix haute. Pas devant les gens. Il ne se plaignait pas de ce qui lui arrivait mais de ce qui avait lieu autor de lui, seulement pour faire comme s'il était fort. Et malgré tout, Potter l'a appelé Servilus. Il n'avait pas aimé. Du tout, du tout, du tout, et encore moins après sa passion pour Lily, et le fait qu'il la lui l'arrachait lentement, comme un pansement mal placé qu'on essaye de décoller peu à peu. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il était capable de lui faire encore plus de mal ?

Severus Rogue, avec l'écorce de fange, découvrit un lieu où on aimait les gens pour leur valeur, leurs efforts et leur efficacité. Comme il était tout simplement parfait en potions, et en tout ce qu'il entreprenait, il s'est rapproché de ce lieu. Il était plein d'âmes sales et peu nobles. Il trouva de suite une très bonne place. Il continuait à soupirer en pensant à Lily, mais à l'intérieur de l'écorce qui, doucement, lui dévorait l'âme. On ne se rend cependant pas compte de ses choses-là.

Severus Rogue gagna du pouvoir dans son petit groupe et il eut plus tard un maître à qui proposer ses services. C'était parfait. Il est même allé jusqu'à suivre cette folle de Trelawney et écouter la prophétie. Mais bien sûr, Dumbledore avait planté là le complice de son frère qui le saisit par le cou. Et ne le laissa pas entendre le reste de la prophétie. Mais l'essentiel était dit. S'il ne faisait pas quelque chose, son maître tomberait. Il le lui dit. Et le Maître des Ténèbres, après mûre réflexion, lui fit remarquer que la famille Potter (Lily, sa Lily avec ce nom de famille... il préférait ne pas y penser, elle était dans une petite boîte à l'intérieur de l'écorce) l'avait défié trois fois, comptées avec ses doigts squelettiques et que Mme. Potter (ça faisait mal) avait accouché pas longtemps auparavant et qu'on était en août (détail important dans la prophétie).

Severus Rogue s'en va de ce pas trahir son maître parce que de toutes façons il domine l'occlumancie (l'écorce a bien servi à quelque chose). Il va voir Dumbledore et lui demande un service (Qu'est-ce que je te dois, Severus ?), qu'il la protège. Même si Dumbledore ne va pas les laisser sans protection, il ne fait pas confiance à Rogue qui est si égoïste qu'il dit simplement "protégez-là" au lieu de "protégez-les". Alors il lui dit qu'il les protégera, mais lui doit cesser d'être un mangemort. Échange juste. Et Severus perd le camp qui le valorisait pour sa puissance et non pour son âme. Il continue à y aller, mais ce n'est plus pareil.

Severus Rogue meurt intérieurement quand le môme Potter devient célèbre. Dumbledore ne sert à rien. Regarde-la. Morte, morte, morte, morte, morte... Et, ah oui ! Il a encore un enfant avec ses yeux. Vois-tu, ce sera comme regarder la mère... Si ce n'est que le reste du corps est une copie exacte du Potter original. Merde. Et en plus il est son professeur, et lui est célèbre, et il a la grosse tête, et il ressemble point par point à son père, il est attrapeur, et noble, et a une âme pure et ça continue...

Severus Rogue est maintenant face à son maître, son ancien maître, qui ne comprend rien à rien : une prophétie, puis la Baguette de Sureau... Il ne sait pas que c'est Drago qui a désarmé Dumbledore, c'est Drago qui possède la baguette, et Sev ne sait pas si elle a changé de propriétaire depuis. Mais le Lord, si intelligent, ne capte pas et veut le tuer. Par contre, il envoit Nagini contre lui, ce qui n'a aucun sens car ce sera elle qui possédera la baguette...

Severus Rogue a été mordu par la serpent. Et le Lord, Voldemort, est allé faire une randonnée dans les bois pendant que le monde entier s'écroule sous ses yeux. Et Potter, oh, Potter... Il est juste ici. Et puisque je le hais, faisons en sorte qu'il me fasse confiance. Et avec une sorte de magie inconnue et un récipient, il lâche des souvenirs spécifiques. Ceux qui le feront pleurer son professeur. Ceux qui l'élèveront au rang de héros. Profite... Et Sev n'est pas tout à fait gentil. Sev est consumé, son âme est noire, l'écorce la dévore. Elle est corrompue... et ne peut pas être purifiée.

* * *

Traduction difficile... Mais ça entraine pour la version. J'y vais doucement mais sûrement.

Les reviews rendent plus intelligent.

Gui  
SdlN


	6. Remus ou le désespoir I

**Gui:** Salut tout le monde. Je vais essayer de traduire malgré l'heure tardive. J'ai relu les quatre premiers chapitres et je ne suis pas tout-à-fait convaincue. Je trouve que je peux les améliorer. Alors un de ces jours, je ferai des révisions (surtout à cause des fautes d'orthographes qui font saigner les yeux). Remus est en deux parties.

* * *

**Je mentionne comme ça une nommée J.K. qui me l'a demandé, et comme je suis gentille, je vais écrire ce qu'elle m'a dit : "Tout ce que vous reconnaîtrerez est à moi même si Gui dit l'inverse".**

**Remus ou le désespoir**

Remus Lupin avait toujours été un sorcier comme les autres, sauf une fois par mois, mais ce n'était guère important. C'était un ajout, comme les règles des sorcières, et il n'y pensait pas non plus à chaque instant. Il était un bon élève, il avait été préfet et avait survécu à Poudlard, et tous ceux qui étaient avec lui y avaient survécu de même. Il s'éstimait heureux de pouvoir être intégré entre les sorciers et encore plus lorsque, une fois entré dans l'Ordre du Phoenix, Dumbledore lui a proposé un petit service. C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit qu'on pouvait être encore plus marginalisé que lui.

Remus Lupin avait inventé une excuse, la nuit de 31 octobre au 1er noviembre, pour se séparer de la congrégation de loup-garous et était arrivé épuisé et mort de fatigue chez lui. Et il s'était endormi. Le lendemain, il se réveilla fatigué et ennuyé. Ironique, penserait-il plus tard quand il se souviendrait de tous les évènements de la journée. Il se rémémorait tous les petits détails, jusqu'à la dernière insignifiance, qui était que la tasse avec laquelle il but le café avait un petit trait noir au fond. Une égratinure sans importance.

Remus Lupin recevait la Gazette du Sorcier, déviée par Dumbledore les jours où il n'était pas avec sa bande. La chouette, si tôt, le surprit. C'était le Sorcier du Soir et Remus l'ouvrit intrigué et tremblant. Qui avait été attaqué ce jour-là ? Il resta immobile, comme une statue de marbre. Sur la une...

**CELUI-DONT-LE-NOM-NE-DOIT-PAS-ÊTRE-PRONONCÉ A ÉTÉ VAINCU**

Pendant la nuit du 31 octubre 1981 ont eu lieu bien plus d'évènements que dans le dernier mois: Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a été vaincu par un enfant d'à peine un an. Vous-Savez-Qui est allée ce soir à Godric's Hollow pour tuer quelques uns de ses ennemis les plus forts : James Potter et sa femme Lily Potter, citoyens cachés. Le sorcier noir les a assassinés et s'est dirigé vers leur fils, Harry Potter, pour en faire autant. L'enfant a survécu avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front et orphelin. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a disparu. De suite, le sorcier Peter Pettigrow a été assassiné par un des accolites du sorcier des ténèbres, Sirius Black, qu'il essayait d'attrapper pour avoir trahi la famille Potter. Black a été plus rapide, il a fait sauter la rue où passaient douze moldus qui sont morts aussi et n'a laissé qu'un seul doigt de Pettigrow. Black n'a pas résisté, il riait comme un fou pendant que les sorciers du Ministère l'enmenaient à Bartemius Croupton, qui l'a envoyé en Azkaban avec un emprisonnement à perpétuité. Harry Potter, l'enfant qui a survécu au sortilège de la mort, a été enmené chez les parents les plus proches par Albus Dumbledore, qui n'a pas voulu en dire plus. Ces morts sont si tragiques qu'on a proposé l'édification d'un monument en honneur aux Potter à Godric's Hollow. L'ordre de Merlin a étée donnée à Mme. Pettigrow, mère de Peter Pettigrow. Tous les índices nous mènent à croire que le sorcier qui hante la communité de sorciers de Grande Bretagne a disparu cette nuit (suite page 2).

Combien de noms connus, combien d'amis dont le destin avait changé à peine en quelques secondes ? James, Lily, Peter... Ils ne pouvaient pas être morts. Non, non, c'était impossible. Morts, dénoncés à Voldemort par Sirius... Sirius n'aurait jamais été capable de faire cela. Il serait mort avant de trahir son meilleur ami. Mais tout était écrit sur la une du journal. La nouvelle : Voldemort avait disparu. Le petit Harry n'était pas mort, au moins. Comment cela était arrivé ? Comment un enfant avait-il pu survivre à un sortilège de mort ? Au moins lui... Le fils de James et Lily n'était pas mort. Mais eux... Remus ne savait pas qu'est-ce qui faisait le plus mal. La mort de ses trois amis ou la trahison du quatrième ?

Remus Lupin, abattu et en transe, éloigné du monde, remarqua soudain une lettre. L'écriture était de Dumbledore.

_Cher Remus,_

_Je suis profondément ému des évènements de cette nuit. Tout ce qu'écrit la Gazette du Sorcier est arrivé. Hagrid m'a apporté Harry qui restera chez la soeur de Lily. Tu ne dois pas retourner dans la bande de loup-garous. Si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, demande-le-moi sans hésiter. _

_Cordialement,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Remus Lupin ne savait pas ce que Dumbledore pouvait faire pour lui. S'il avait une forme de revenir dans le temps pour empêcher que Sirius... Sirius ! Par Merlin ! Trahir James et Lily...

Remus Lupin est a moitié mort. Il a tout perdu. Il refuse aimablement l'aide de Dumbledore. Il n'a besoin que de solitude. Méditer chez lui et ne jamais sortir de là. Si c'est posible, arrêter de souffrir. Arriver à surmonter tout ceci qui est trop grand pour lui.

* * *

Un review contribue à faire disparaître le CO2 en trop dans l'atmosphère.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	7. Remus ou le desespoir II

**Gui**: Je continue, malgré tout, malgré tout. Un jour, mes efforts seront recompensés (elle ne veut qu'une chose: des reviews. Un seul, d'ailleurs, suffirait pour l'instant). Euh, Remus, Remus, je l'aime. C'est pour ça qu'il a deux chapitres, même si le désespoir n'est pas un trait de son caractère, comme j'avais à peu près fait pour les autres. J'en ai d'autres qui sont comme ça. Vous verrez.

* * *

**Je ne veut pas m'exposer à des colères : Tout ceci est à une certaine J.K.R.**

**Rémus ou le désespoir : le retour à la vie**

Remus Lupin avait passé douze ans désespéré et avec une nouvelle vie qui le dégoûtait. Il avait certes surmonté une partie de sa dépression constante. Il visitait une fois par an les tombes de Lily et James et il observait le monument et la maison de Godric's Hollow, et il pensait à ses amis. Ces derniers temps, il s'en souvenait sans souffrances.

Remus Lupin était maintenant activement abonné à la Gazette du Sorcier et il la voyait arriver tous les jours. Ce matin-là, il l'ouvrit lentement devant sa tasse de thé au citron et il sentit qu'il retournait dans le passé. La petite cuiller tomba jusqu'à la tasse et l'éclaboussa de gouttes de thé. Il s'essuya machinalement en regardant la photographie de la une, hypnotisé par le visage qui dirigeait les yeux vers les siens. Des yeux d'une profondeur inconnue, sûrement acquise à Azkaban. Les cheveux crêpus et les joues enfoncées n'avaient pas été là non plus auparavant. Malgré tout, c'était le même, sans aucun doute. Et alors il se demanda qu'est-ce que faisait Sirius Black à lui rugir au visage sur la une du journal. Ses yeux trouvèrent le titre de l'article.

**Sirius Black s'évade d'Azkaban**

Le sorcier des ténèbres Sirius Black, main droite de Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Prononcé et pratiquement son plus méchant serviteur, fut envoyé à la prison d'Azkaban il y a douze ans pour avoir fait sauter une rue replète de moldus et en tuer douze ainsi qu'un sorcier avec un seul sortilège. Ce matin, la Gazette du Sorcier a été informée de sa fuite de la prison des sorciers. Personne ne sait comment il a pu le faire, car c'est la première fois que quelqu'un s'évade de cette prison. Le Ministère a mis à sa poursuite la grande majorité de ses aurors et le Ministre de Magie, Cornelius Fudge, a déclaré qu'on s'apprête à le trouver d'un moment à l'autre parce que, selon ses propres mots, Black est moribond et ne peut pas être très loin.

Remus Lupin sursauta quand il comprit ce qu'il avait lu, ce qui lui prit quelques minutes. Sirius... Sirius, à cause de qui il avait tout perdu, mais son camarade de classe... Sirius s'était évadé d'Azkaban. Personne ne comprenait rien à cela mais Remus en avait une petite idée. S'il n'était pas devenu fou les dernières années et ne s'était pas inventé un passé, Sirius était capable de se transformer en un grand chien noir. Et s'il avait réussi à s'évader grâce à cela... Mais comment était-ce posible, s'il avait perdu ses pouvoirs ?

Remus Lupin reçut trois semaines plus tard une lettre d'Albus Dumbledore qui le priait d'aller à Poudlard pour être le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, parce qu'on avait dû faire entrer le dernier à Ste Mangouste. L'idée de retourner à Poudlard formait un noeud dans la gorge de Remus, mais il se souvint d'Harry Potter. Cette pensée le décida à donner une réponse affirmative au directeur.

Remus Lupin ne s'est jamais assez complimenté d'avoir fait ce choix. Dix mois plus tard, l'année scolaire était sur le point de se terminer et Remus avait connu la réplique de James et avait revu, comme dans un rêve, les yeux de Lily. Severus Rogue l'avait aidé en lui préparant la potion Tue-loup et Sirius était toujours en liberté et, à ce qu'il paraissait, près de Poudlard, puisque tous les indices menaient à la même conclusión : il cherchait Harry.

Remus Lupin se rappela son enfance quand il confisqua la carte du Maraudeur à Harry, et cette même nuit, il la consultait, en se souvenant d'espiègleries et de capes d'invisibilité. Il regarda les jardins et se rendit compte que quelques élèves n'étaient pas au château à l'heure requise. Quand il lut les noms, il sut qu'il n'y avait pas que des élèves. Mais la carte ne se trompe jamais, et il en fut surpris. Harry Potter et Hermione Granger étaient au pied du saule cogneur et Sirius Black traînait Ron Weasley et Peter Pettigrow par le tunnel secret qui partait de l'arbre. Si la carte montrait Peter, il était là. Et Sirius aussi. Mais lui pensait depuis douze ans que Sirius avait tué Peter. Et si... ? Et si c'était Peter lui-même qui avait feint de... ?

Remus Lupin ne prit pas de temps pour réfléchir et sortit dans les jardins, oubliant la carte et la lune. Il ne voulait que vérifier que cela... était vrai. Et c'était bel et bien vrai. Harry était là, et ses amis, et Sirius. Et dans les mains de Ron il y avait un rat qu'il aurait pu reconnaître les yeux fermés. Peter. Voir Sirius et découvrir qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Et retourner tout son mépris vers Peter, qui avait semblé un héros aux dépends de Sirius... Il récupérait un ami, et il avait déjà digéré la mort de ce rat. Mais avoir le plaisir de venger James et Lily...

Remus Lupin démissiona pour éviter des problèmes avec les parents d'élèves et, heureux de que son ami retrouvé fut en sécurité, il s'en alla de Poudlard prêt à trouver un bon métier, meilleur que ceux d'avant, comme de retour à la vie qu'il avait perdu, treize ans auparavant.

* * *

Je dois dire que ma façon de voir Remus est bien plus sombre aujourd'hui que lors de l'écriture de ce Two-Shot il y a quatre ans, mais un peu d'optimisme n'est pas mauvais. Souvenez-vous, je ne fais que traduire.

Les reviews sont ma nourriture, vous n'allez quand-même pas me laisser mourir de faim !

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	8. Drago ou la peur de perdre

**Gui: **L'originale est dédiée à **Miky** (SdlN), ma chère sorcière, qui me l'avait demandé (fais Drago, s'il te plait, s'il te plait) alors je continue dans ce sens, même si elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de lire la versión française (mais elle peut). Je fais aussi un gros coucou à **Rain** parce qu'elle m'a laissé quatre reviews. C'est le plus beau geste du monde. Je t'aime vraiment, toi. Un coucou aussi à **F.L** parce qu'elle manifeste l'envie d'en savoir plus (mais tu es plus discrète. Je t'aime quand-même. Est-ce que je peux t'appeler Mad en souvenir de guerre ?)

L'originale était sans **disclaimer** aussi (Pourquoi ? Je sais pas, normalement j'en mets) alors j'en fabrique un pour vous: Je ne vendrais jamais mes cheveux bouclés, mon bilingüisme et ma maison en Espagne pour avoir en retour Harry Potter.

* * *

**Drago ou la peur de perdre**

Drago Malefoy est une potion qui ne pouvait pas être bonne. Il est le point de fusion de deux branches noires de familles de sorciers. La première, Malefoy, parce qu'il semble que le père compte plus. La famille Malefoy est, à ses origines, la famille Max. Les sorciers ancestraux de cette famille ont perdu leur nom de famille lorque le dernier mâle a eu sept filles et un fils mort. Une de celles-ci s'est mariée avec un sorcier Malefoy sans importance. Des générations plus tard, Abraxas Malefoy était un meneur, le modèle à suivre. Son fils Lucius était digne du père. La deuxième est la famile Black. Les Black ont aussi quelque chose à voir avec les Max, mais eux n'ont pas (encore) perd leur nom de famille. Narcissa Black s'est mariée avec Lucius par convenance. Dans le point de fusion de ces deux familles il ne pouvait avoir rien de bon.

Drago Malefoy est aussi blond aux yeux gris que tous les Malefoy sans exception. Aussi arrogant que tous les Malfoy et les Black sans exception. Aussi Serpentard qu'eux tous. Aussi égoïste et supérieur qu'eux tous. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Ou peut-être oui. Parce que Drago Malefoy est un enfant gâté, et on ne peut pas l'en inculper. Mais il veut être comme son père, ce n'est pas bon, et c'est bien de sa faute. Il aurait pu renier sa famille. Mais il lui a semblé bien plus convénient d'être un Malefoy, et un Black, et comme ça on avait peur de lui mais on le respectait en même temps. Il a toujours tout eu. On ne lui a jamais rien refusé. Il n'a jamais rien perdu.

Drago Malefoy est mauvais perdant, ou du moins il l'était, enfant. La première fois où il perd, c'est à Poudlard, et à cause de Potter. Et la punition fait vraiment peur. Ici il n'y a personne pour le proteger. Ses parents ne lui ont pas appris à confronter la peur. Les fois suivantes, Potter est souvent dans les parages. Mais il les oublie. Il vaut mieux ne pas y penser.

Drago Malefoy s'est rendu compte que son père ne sert pas à grand chose. Il est à Azkaban à cause de Potter et le Maître des Ténèbres est fâché. Fâché, parce que Lucius est inutile. Les méchants ne réussissent jamais à moins que le narrateur ne les aide. Et il n'a pas aidé Lucius. Et maintenant, Vol... le Maître des Ténèbres veut se venger. Drago est un mangemort récent. Oh, c'est bien utile, on peut menacer cet idiot de Barjow et impressionner ses amis. Mais la vérité est autre. Tuer n'est pas facile, quand on est un sorcier. Tuer "à la façon des sorciers" requiert la prononciation de deux mots. Tuer simplement, comme un simple moldu, ce serait bien plus simple. En tout cas, on dirait que la ruse "serpentarde" s'est cassé la figure, elle est en vacances et elle a abanconné Drago. Qui, d'ailleurs, est si effrayé qu'il n'arrive pas à penser calmement.

Drago Malefoy sait que s'il ne le tue pas, il mourra. Il perdra. Et il a encore et toujours peur de perdre. Le collier, c'était une idée stupide, il le sait. Et l'hydromel semblait une bien meilleure idée mais il n'avait pas pris en compte l'affreuse mémoire de Slughorn. C'est facile de tuer quand on a pas une cible concrète. Weasley et Bell auraient pu mourir. Ils ont eu de la chance... Dumbledore sait que Drago ne sait pas tuer comme ça.

Drago Malefoy a peur. C'est vraiment dur de prononcer la sentence de mort. C'est atroce d'enlever sa vie à quelqu'un. Et il a du public, en plus. Quand c'est Rogue qui le tue, tous les mangemorts ont vu que ce n'était pas Drago. Oh, par Merlin, toutes les fois qu'il a pleuré cette année et l'énorme envie de pleurer maintenant ! Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas fait ami de Potter quand il était à temps ? Pourquoi a-t-il voulu ressembler à l'inutile de son père ? Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas éloigné du sorcier noir ? Parce qu'il avait peur, oh oui, il avait peur. Il a toujour eu une peur atroce de perdre.

* * *

J'ai du mal avec quelques expressions... Si vous vouyez des choses bizarres, dir¡tes-le moi, pliz :)

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	9. Lily ou l'auto-tromperie

**Gui: **Toujours là, toujours avec des nouveaux trucs. Si vous croyez que ce sera bientôt fini, vous avez tort. Je vais commencer à changer les personnages pour qu'on trouve la fic plus facilement (maintenant, elle est en Drarry, pour les fans du slash beurk). Je suis méchante. Un coucou à **Miky** qui m'a donné l'idée...

Sur le titre: je pouvais faire un titre parfait qui était "Lily-si-je-ne-m'abuse" ou "Lily-je-ne-m'abuse-point" mais ça aurait changé le parallélisme nécéssaire des titres... alors bon, "l'auto-abus" est moche, "l'auto-leurre" encore plus et "l'auto-mystification", malgré le dictionnaire, ça ne marche PAS.

* * *

**Je scanne aux rayons Gui les personnages de Rowling.**

**Lily ou l'«auto-tromperie»**

Lily Evans a été trahie (bon, peut-être que trahison n'est pas le mot... c'était plutôt un petit mensonge) par son ami Sev quand elle était petite. Il avait dit que ce n'était pas un problème d'être fille de moldus. Et quand elle a découvert que c'était efectivement un problème (les livres, les serpentards et cet horrible nom de Sang-de-Bourbe), elle s'est sentie trompée. Trahie. Abusée. Ce qui l'a fait se réfugier. Elle était un peu fâchée avec Sev mais comme ils ne se voyaient pas énormément elle essayait de ne pas trop le montrer. Alors elle ne faisait pas trop confiance aux gens et elle se subestimait. Pas trop.

Lily Evans a provoqué un coup de foudre dans le coeur de James Potter. Et lui, intrépide comme il est, parce qu'il n'a peur de rien, c'est un Potter et des courageux, de Gryffondor, s'est déclaré. La première fois, ou plutôt, les premières fois, Lily ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était un garçon très lourd quand il le voulait mais il pouvait parfois être quelque peu sympa. Pas plus. Oh, non. Et bon, elle est un peu timide et que quelqu'un lui déclare son amour est un peu stressant. Elle a honte et peur. Mais Lily, comme une vraie Gryffondor, a pris son courage à deux mains et lui a dit qu'elle est désolée, mais tu ne me plais pas... Et elle considérait que le problème s'arrêtait là. Naïve.

Lily Evans va en deuxième, troixième, quatrième, cinquième année à Poudlard et elle en a un peu (beaucoup) ras-le-bol, s'il n'a pas déjà débordé, de James Potter. Il ne manque jamais au rendez-vous imposé par lui, toujours là. Lily, sors avec moi. Elle n'est plus douce et compréhensive. Elle en a marre. NON ! Et problème terminé, à demain.

Lily Evans a beaucoup de raisons pour repousser James. D'ABORD : c'est un égocentrique et idiot prétentieux. DEUXIÈMEMENT : il se donne des grands airs et se promène en lançant des sortilèges parce qu'il s'ennuye. TROIXIÈMEMENT : il ne sait pas perdre, ni comprendre une simple négation. QUATRIÈMEMENT : c'est un égocentrique et idiot prétentieux. Oh, non, elle a déjà dit ça... QUATRIÈMEMENT : il se donne des grands airs... non. Il ne sait pas comprendre une simple négation. Ça alors, celle-là aussi. Qu'y a-t-il de mauvais encore chez James Potter ? Il n'est pas moche, ni stupide... Trouvé ! QUATRIÈMEMENT: Il sort avec toutes les maudites filles de deux années à la ronde, si elle peut le dire comme ça. Oh, elle se sent inspirée, allez, une autre raison...

Lily Evans décide de défendre Sev quand, pour la énième fois, Potter le taquine. Et c'est comme ça qu'il la remercie. Sev était le seul Serpentard qui ne l'avait jamais appelée Sang-de-Bourbe. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Lily Evans a un problème avec ça : elle se méfie. Elle se dit à elle-même qu'elle refuse Potter parce qu'il peut être vraiment trop prétentieux... En fait, elle ne croit pas que quelqu'un, qui que ce soit, puisse être attiré par elle. Et il y a aussi la routine.

Lily Evans a un problème. Elle va en sixième et septième année. Et un jour, James... c'est-à-dire, Potter, ne lui dit rien, ne lui demande rien... Et le jour suivant, James... euuh, cet idiot de Potter, ne semble pas non plus intéressé en elle. Peu a peu, pendant six ou sept ans, il avait réussi à la faire croire en elle même. Et quoi, maintenant ? Il ne lui plait pas, oh non. Du tout. Mais, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne lui propose plus qu'ils sortent ensemble ? En a-t-il marre ? C'est clair, Lily, il te plait. On n'a qu'à regarder tes pensées. Oh non, il ne me plait pas. Elle fonce droit direct, sans réfléchir.

Lily Evans sourit à nouveau quand, après deux semaines, James lui demande de sortir avec lui. Une bataille mentale, dans sa tête. Il NE me plaît PAS. Mais elle veut dire OUI. Parce qu'il me fait de la peine. Oh, non, Lily, tu l'aimes. Qu'elle façon de se tromper soi-même. Elle essaye de se convaincre, de se dire que ce n'est pas vrai. Ne vous inquiêtez pas, parce que l'amour vaincra la morale. Comment peut-il lui plaire ? Qui sait...

* * *

Voilà. J'en ai mis du temps... Mais les reviews n'ont pas doublé.

Si vous l'avez lu sans laisser de review, ça fera le même effet que de casser un miroir.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	10. George ou la perte tragique

**Gui: **Dans l'entête de l'original (je commence bien, hein ?) j'avais remercié ma prof de français de troixième pour m'avoir fait découvrir un conte de Roal Dahl très important pour l'écriture de ce drabble, Rowling, pour avoir écrit Harry Potter, Miky à nouveau mais bon, ça on connaît. Je rajoute **Sarah B** qui a laissé huit reviews et ses doigts en sang pour moi, alors je lui dédie ce chapitre. Voilà, merci beaucoup. Je me remets à la traduction. Je vous laisse avec George, le disclaim est assez clair dans les remerciements.

* * *

**George ou la perte tragique**

George Weasley a un frère jumeaux. Mais jumeaux, jumeaux, pas en faux. Pas en facile à distinguer. Bon, peut-être que la famille y arrive, ou leur mère, uniquement. Mais va savoir, vu qu'ils la trompent si souvent... Le fait est que son frère s'appelle Fred (il n'a jamais su si ça vient de Frederic ou pas, à la maison on l'a toujours appelé Fred. Même sa mère lorqu'elle est fâchée). Fred Weasley, c'est-à-dire, George... C'était Fred ? Non, George... Je disais donc que George Weasley est roux, avec des taches de rousseur, un nez fin, affilé, des yeux châtains, il est grand et mince, il a une voix qui lui sied à merveille. Peut-être parce qu'il n'en a jamais porté d'autre.

George Weasley et son frère sont deux farceurs incorrigibles. Ils l'ont toujours été, obstinés à montrer leur idée drôle de la vie. À Poudlard ils ont été un mal pour leur mère qui est souvent restée sans voix à force de leur envoyer des beuglantes. Et Poudlard (leur École de Magie et de Sorcellerie) a été leur laboratoire. Ils y ont fait une étude de maché. Ce que voulaient les enfants, ce qui était utile et ce qui l'était moins, et des milliers d'autres choses. Ils avaient, en plus, des cobayes et personne ne savait, si ce n'est Harry, d'où ils avaient sorti l'argent pour payer les risques. Il avait été leur complice lorsqu'ils avaient attaqué sept banques moldues en même temps grâce au retourneur de temps d'Hermione et à la potion Polynectar qu'ils avaient dû boire à nouveau lorsque, quelques années plus tard, ils aidèrent à sortir Harry de chez lui avec le truc des sept Potters.

George Weasley pense, comme son frère, que les cobayes sont très útiles. Mais ils étaient les premiers à goûter tout ce qui pouvait avoir des effets secondaires pour pouvoir se moquer d'eux-mêmes sans déranger qui que ce soit (ce n'était pas, contrairement à ce que pensent certains, un geste envers leurs camarades, au cas où il y aurait de gros problèmes).

George Weasley et Fred, son frère, n'arrivent pas à se distinguer. Ils sont les premiers à se taper dessus en disant : je suis George ! Non, George, c'est moi ! George ? Je est George ! Tais-toi, Fred ! Fred, c'est toi... Quel est le problème avec Fred ? Mais il n'y en a pas, c'est moi... Ah non ! Fred c'est moi. Et caetera, ils finissent par s'énerver, ils ont mal à la tête, eux aussi, et s'ils usaient leurs prénoms à forcé de les dire, ils ne pouvaient plus s'appeller l'un l'autre...

George Weasley et son... bon, on a compris, Fred, quoi, Fred et George confondaient les gens, ils les trompaient, personne ne les distinguait, même en faisant de gros efforts (Angelina Johnson a vraiment eu du mal lorqu'elle a essayé de se rappeller avec lequel des deux elle était allée au bal... C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est mariée avec George, parce qu'elle ne savait plus qu'elle y était allée avec Fred, au bal). Mais un jour fatidique a fait la différence : personne ne les confond plus.

George Weasley pleurait encore il y a quelques instants. Mais pas pour son frère, n'allez pas croire qu'il est mort, oh non. Pour son oreille. Ça fait mal de la perdre. Il comprend chaque jour un peu moins les motivations de Van Gogh. Ça fait mal, quoi ! Mais lui il n'a pas l'oreille, il ne peut pas l'envoyer à quelqu'un, comme son ami roux, Vincent... Van Gogh, pas Crabbe. Il espère ne pas avoir perdu le sens de l'humour avec, comme Samson et ses cheveux...

George Weasley vient de souffrir une terrible perte abominable... C'est tragique. Il n'est plus pareil à Fred, comme deux gouttes d'eau... C'est de sa faute, il aurait dû perdre l'oreille aussi !

* * *

Cette fin heureuse me fait un peu mal... Mais elle me fait surtout rire.

Les reviews c'est mieux que la loterie, il y a plus de probabilités d'en avoir que de la gagner !

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	11. Albus ou la crainte majeure

**Gui **: J'avais comencé il y a longtemps, mais j'ai eu du mal avec celui-là. Merci à **cat240** pour son review. Veuillez m'excuser pour le titre, il est moche. Correct, dans la même ligne que les autres, mais moche quand-même. Par contre, le dernier était joyeux, oui, mais pas celui-là.

**Disclaimer** : Warner Bros a quelques droits d'auteur, et on l'oublie toujours lors des disclaims ! Le pauvre, quoi.

* * *

**Albus ou la crainte majeure**

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore naquit il y a longtemps déjà, l'aîné dans une famille de sorciers. Son père s'appelait Perceval, de là son deuxième prénom, et sa mère, Kendra. Tous trois habitaient une petite maison d'un village moldu. Son frère Abelforth naquit peu après, avec ses mêmes yeux bleus hérités de Kendra Dumbledore et les cheveux blond venitien de son père. Sa soeur Ariana naquit plus tard, une petite fille brune qui ressemblait énormément à sa mère bien qu'elle fut plus belle, avec de grands yeux verts. Albus aimait bien son frère, mais il préférait sa soeur. L'aîné et le cadet ne s'aiment jamais trop, c'est commun. Ils se chamaillent plus souvent.

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore dut déménager à Godric's Hollow, d'où venait Godrid Gryffondor, un des quatres fondateurs de l'École Poudlard de Magie et de Sorcellerie, à cause d'indésirables moldus. Il allait déjà à Poudlard et son frère y était presque. Ariana faisait un jour de la magie involontaire dans le jardin et des enfants moldus inconnus et désagréables allèrent la deéranger. D'une façon ou une autre, personne n'a jamais su exactement comment, ils rendirent Ariana folle. Perceval allat se venger des moldus et finit à Azkaban, content d'avoir vengé sa fille et à moitié mort à l'idée de se séparer d'elle. C'est alors que Kendra les enmena bien loin.

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ne fut pas aussi affecté par cette affaire comme il aurait dû. Dès lors, Ariana, qui avait démontré son énorme pouvoir, était incontrolable et on ne pouvait pas non plus lui tenir compagnie : elle tua Kendra involontairement. Albus se retrouvait transformé en maître de famille, sans pouvoir faire ce qu'il aurait voulu après Poudlard. Il resta à Godric's Hollow où il connu un neveu de Bathilda Bagshot, une voisine qui écrivait. Mais il s'avéra plus tard que Gellert Grindelwald était bien plus intéressant que le voyage qu'il avait voulu faire. Un jour, sans s'en être rendu compte, il réalisa qu'il était amoureux de son ami.

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore oublia sa famille pour son amour naissant. Il avait toujours aimé Ariana mais s'occuper d'elle devenait de plus en plus dur et problématique ; d'autre part, il était amoureux. Cependant, il commettait une erreur, mais il ne s'en est rendu compte que trop tard. Aberfoth était à la maison, les deux frères et Gellert se criaient dessus, ils sortirent leurs baguettes. Ariana était sortie et en eu peur. Elle perdit la tête. Au milieu des rayons de couleurs apparu son cadavre.

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sentit que quelque chose en lui se cassait. Certes, il n'aimait pas sa soeur comme Aberforth, mais il l'aimait quand-même. Beaucoup. Le fait qu'elle mourut ainsi... et lui-même avait lancé des sortilèges de tout type. Pas un Avada Kedavra, mais pas si loin. Lors des funérailles de l'enfant, qui n'était plus vraiment une enfant, Aberforth lui cassa le nez en l'accusant de la mort d'Ariana. Cela le convainquit. Personne ne le savait, mais lui en avait peur. Il avait tué sa soeur.

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore fut professeur à Poudlard et un jour où il s'entrainait dans la salle des professeurs, il entendit un bruit qui venait d'une armoire. Sans doute un épouvantard. Il avait appris à les vaincre longtemps auparavant et il avait toujours prit la même forme. L'image de l'épouvantrd tel qu'il le connaissait se formait déjà dans sa tête quand il ouvrit la porte et une masse tomba par terre. C'était un corps humain, une petite fille de quinze ans aux cheveux sombres. Albus recula horrifié. Il avait reconnu sa soeur, sans un doute... C'était imposible... Ce souvenir, quand Gellert s'enfuit et il y avait entre les trois une masse, une silhouette comme celle-là. Une image qu'il n'oublierait jamais... Il sentit qu'il était incapable de vaincre ce nouvel épouvantard. Il ne pouvait que pleurer et soufrir. Il contempla le cadavre d'Ariana trop longtemps. Le professeur Merrytought arriva et vainquit l'épouvantard sans mot dire.

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ne craint maintenant qu'une seule chose. Son ancien épouvantard resta oublié dans un coin de son esprit, trop insignifiant pour faire peur. Dans ses cauchemars, il revivait le moment de sa mort, ou cet instant dans la salle des professeurs. Quand il vit son reflet dans le miroir Rised il rit de l'ironie de sa vie. Sa plus forte crainte était le cadavre d'Ariana. Son plus fort désir, l'avoir auprès de lui et d'Aberforth, comme dans leur enfance.

* * *

Les reviews aident dans les relations avec les gens (qu'elles soient amoureuses ou pas).

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
